Survivor: Everyone ROUND TWO
I'mma need multiple pages for all this crap. All the teams that won last round now have an idol hidden. Enjoy. Refer to original page for team rosters. ROSTER CHANGES: Of Exile Island peeps, Jonas joins January Showers, Stephannie joins Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot, Paloma joins the Fighting Owls, and Jeremiah joins T. ROUND TWO BEGINS Match One Team Razzle Dazzle vs. The Milkmen Challenge: Puzzle of Shields Tom Westman leaderships Team Razzle Dazzle to victory once again. Over at The Milkmen, Laura is treating Ibrehem like crap because of his religion. Sean and Brook get into a fight because Brook said something loosely percieved as racist. Taj and Michelle hate each other because a positive times a negative equals a negative. It becomes the blacks vs. the whites among those pairs, and Brooke and Joe, who have coupled up, find themselves in the awkward spot of not wanting to seem racist, but also not wanting to seem like they're trying too hard not to seem racist. They eventually decide that they need to avoid being called racist, and they vote Michelle out with Sean, Ibrehem, and Taj. Laura- Sean Brook- Sean Ibrehem- Michelle Taj- Michelle Brooke- Michelle Joe- Michelle Michelle- Sean Sean- Michelle Match Two The Colorado Marijuana Legalizers vs. The Chicken Littles Challenge: Africa 102 Rodger's nature knowledge along with Brian's knowledge of African warlords lead The Chicken Littles to victory. At the Legalizers' camp, Sarge is pissed at Jenn and Dawn for putting votes on him. He treats them like crap and goes a little power-crazy. Dawn just cries about it but Jenn fires right back at him and snarks him up real good. JT, Alex, and Bobby Jon use this oppurtunity to pull in Jenn and Dawn and take out Sarge, ending the power struggle for the official alpha male position with Tyrone. JT- Sarge Jenn- Sarge Sarge- Jenn Dawn- Sarge Bobby Jon- Sarge Alex- Sarge Tyrone- Sarge Match Three Leaky Lakey Leak Lake vs. Team Team Team Challenge: Spear-It Hunt Richard, Reynold, and Julie's competence overcomes Crystal's incompetence and Brandon's throwing a spear through a cameraman in anger to win for Team Team Team. At Leaky Lakey Leak Lake, Kathy and Kass are some sort of match made in heaven, yet they end up hating each other anyway. LJ operates as a very middle-of-the-road leader, and finds an idol in a very middle-of-the-road way. Adam's douchiness bothers the women, especially Marissa, who leads an insurrection against him. LJ wishes to keep Adam for his strength, and tries to get the older women on his side, but Kass' grudge against Kathy leads her to vote against Adam just to oppose Kathy. Adam- Marissa Marissa- Adam LJ- Marissa Kathy- Marissa Kass- Adam Roxy- Adam Ashley- Adam Morgan- Adam Match Four The Diddly Bops vs. The Washington Redskins Challenge: Outrigger Fire Quest The Diddly Bops are overall more athletic by like a mile, win. At the Redskins' camp, Lindsey is thoroughly considering punching Denise for what happened. Dan really hates Christina for reasons nobody can explicitly state but EVERYONE understands. Sekou continues to blusterfully lead. Lindsey attempts to lead an insurrection against the Denise-Cirie-Ruth-Marie triad. She gets Christina, but fails to get Sekou, who still thinks Dan doesn't despise him, which he kinda does. Sekou tells Dan, who tells the ladies, and Lindsey goes. Lindsey- Denise Dan- Lindsey Denise- Lindsey Christina- Denise Sekou- Lindsey Ruth-Marie- Lindsey Cirie- Lindsey Match Five The Bland Jefras vs. Charlie and the Muffins Challenge: Float Your Boat Matty and surprisingly-good-in-the-water Dan lead the Muffins to victory. At Jefra camp, Terry is the leader. Joel and Colby both WANT to be the leader. They're real jealous of Terry. Artis just disapproves of the power struggle as a whole. Terry finds and idol, which Jeff literally hands him. Linda and Shambo are fast friends, driving just about everyone crazy. Danni has paired up with Terry and is puffing him up every so often. Sarah is CERTAIN Artis is a cop. When it comes to a vote, Shambo and Linda, being rather insane, are willing to work with Joel and Colby, and this puts Artis in a position where he either goes with those four or he goes to rocks. Terry does not play his idol, and he is voted out despite all the rigging in the world. Terry- Linda Artis- Terry Colby- Terry Joel- Terry Linda- Terry Shambo- Terry Sarah- Linda Danni- Linda Match Six Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot vs. January Showers Challenge: Marquesas Menu Gervase cannot get the fafaru down, loses for Team Chris. Sabrina's alliance of women and Jon's alliance of men fight for the loyalty of newcomer Stephannie. Stephannie, being ultimately fairly boring an uneventful, agrees to go with the women if they vote Gervase, who cost them the challenge, off. Easy. Sabrina- Gervase Katie- Gervase Jolanda- Gervase Stephannie- Gervase Gervase- Sabrina Jon- Sabrina Boo- Sabrina Amber- Gervase Match Seven Diversity vs. Team Africa Challenge: Raft Rescue Team Africa's a bit more athletic, wins. At Diversity, Phillip tries to form a Stealth R. Us 3.0. Michael is the only one who wants to humor him, but Mike decides to just stay out of it and Bobby actively undermines Phillip at every oppurtunity. Jane and Sandy hit it off really weirdly and Melinda struggles to be relevant. Phillip wants to target Katie because she's a young female, but Mike leads a core group of him, Bobby, Katie, and Melinda to oppose Stealth R Us. Michael uses his manly charms to bring in the horrid pair of women, who because they love horrible things work with Stealth R. Us. Bobby taunts Phillip into getting the votes put on him instead of Katie, while Mike's group puts votes on Jane so that Phillip will draw a rock. Rocks are drawn and Melinda goes, so nobody cares. Mike- Jane Bobby- Jane Jane- Bobby Sandy- Bobby Phillip- Bobby Katie- Jane Melinda- Jane Michael- Bobby Match Eight The Cereal Killers vs. Sum 41 Challenge: Coconut Maze Race This challenge is a crapshoot, Sum 41 wins. At the Killers' camp, Jean-Robert and Rory are real cocky, thinking they're in charge now with Russell gone. Tina isn't ready to be in the minority, so she begins talking with Ami and Trish, still swingvotes. Ami and Trish know that Tina's the biggest threat on the tribe, but don't want to risk fighting over sweet innocent little Eddie with Jean-Robert and Rory, since Eddie would be likely to side with them. Jolanda yells at Ami for being a lesbian, though, and that ultimately seals Jolanda's ally Tina's fate for her. Eddie- Tina Rory- Tina Ami- Tina Tina- Jean-Robert Jean-Robert- Tina Jolanda- Jean-Robert Trish- Tina Match Nine Doctor Funke's 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution vs. The Top Five Challenge: Life's A Tapestry Vee and The General have already won this challenge, win for The Top Five. At The Family Band Solution, man does every single woman on this tribe hate each other. Jenna and Ghandia are at each other's throats, everyone's tired of RC, especially Chelsea, Candice is just pissed at Brad the whole time, Wanda loves everyone but annoys everyone, and Butch just collects firewood awkwardly. Brad tries to get a voting bloc together but is largely annoyed. At tribal, there is one voting bloc, and it's Chelsea and Candice, who get along alright. They get rid of Brad. Brad- Candice Chelsea- Brad Candice- Brad Wanda- RC Ghandia- Jenna Jenna- Ghandia Butch- Wanda RC- Chelsea Match Ten The Dharma Initiative vs. OTTNN6 Challenge: Tiki Towers Clay makes a shockingly good caller, OTTNN6 wins. At The Initiative, Rob's blind following of the edit and dismissal of Jefra and his correct dismissal of J'Tia as players leads him to seek a big move. He leads a charge against the charming yet threatening Yau-Man. It sadly works. Rob- Yau-Man Yau-Man- J'Tia J'Tia- Rob Jefra- Yau-Man Jenna- Yau-Man Clarence- Yau-Man Sean- Yau-Man Match Eleven Jeff's Jaspers vs. Carlos Danger Challenge: Distress Signal The producers give Carlos Danger the win to preserve Russell. At the Jaspers' camp, Rocky and Smashley are pretty much ready to fistfight. Corinne and Alicia sit in the background and are terrible to people together. Tyson decides he can deal with that and bashes with them a bit. John Kenney tries to open a coconut for like, six hours. Jacquie tries to work with Smashley, John, and Jim to take out a legit threat, like Tyson, but only Jim really listens. The Tyson-Corinne-Alicia triad put their votes on Smashley, as well as John who Tyson brings in by giving him a graham cracker. John- Ashley Ashley- Rocky Rocky- Ashley Tyson- Ashley Jim- Tyson Jacquie- Tyson Corinne- Ashley Alicia- Ashley Match Twelve Oh No It's Wobbuffet! vs. The Deadly Seals Challenge: Jungle Relay The Seals are more athletic, win. The chicks are mad at Matt for turning on them, happy with Chet for pussying out and flipping to them. Wes has a #tacooverload, which is weird since they didn't win a reward or anything. Hope almost has a confessional, but then doesn't. Amanda, Ciera, and Jerri is a super-g.oddessy alliance. They pick of Matt rather uneventfully, with Chet and Wes both hopelessly trying to gain some of their trust. Chet- Matt Matt- Chet Wes- Matt Amanda- Matt Ciera- Matt Jerri- Matt Hope- Matt Match Thirteen Sook Jai vs. Tribe Number Three Challenge: The Maze Challenge is crapshoot, Sook Jai wins. Austin and Erik sign a deal where Erik will illustrate Austin's next book, it becomes an alliance sorta too. David tries SUPER hard, finds an idol. Edna annoys the shit out of Yasmin. Ryan Aiken has no real clue what's going on, teams up with David. Trish joins Austin and Erik, as well as Edna and Bruce, in voting for David, who has been making deals with everyone and very cockily doesn't play his idol, thinking he has a guys' alliance going. Edna- David David- Yasmin Ryan- Yasmin Yasmin- Edna Erik- David Austin- David Bruce- David Trish- David Match Fourteen The Only One I Ever Loved vs. Popped-Collar Challenge: Flying Your Flag TOOIEL is more athletic, wins. At Popped-Collar, Kel realizes that he and Robb are outsiders, and need to do SOMETHING. Robb has trouble grasping this concept. Missy is a bitch to Coby for being gay. Coby wants to vote out Missy, because at least Robb is amusing. Andrea and Ashley want to #stickwiththeplan, but Nina is fine with taking Missy out. Coby and Nina approach Kel, who is so happy that this oppurtunity was just handed to him. Robb doesn't want to vote for Missy, however, as she's been his mother figure this whole time. He spills the beans to her, and now Missy wants to take Coby out. She goes to Ashley and Andrea, who are forced to choose between the two, and they choose to keep Missy because she's been more straight up. Andrea- Coby Missy- Coby Robb- Coby Ashley- Coby Kel- Missy Coby- Missy Nina- Missy Match Fifteen Fuckingrayne vs. Joaq's World Challenge: Palanquin Slalom Lisi fucks up as a caller, Joaq's World wins. Gabriel doesn't want to make any alliances, because he wants to ignore strategy. Alicia doesn't want to make any alliances... but that IS her strategy. Danielle and Morgan get along, and bully Lisi and Janu for being old and fat and ugly. Jaime and Brady are just kinda ashamed of their tribe. Gabriel finds the idol and straight-up burns it. It becomes Jaime and Brady choosing between Danielle-Morgan and Lisi-Janu. They side with Danielle-Morgan, the more bearable pair. However, Gabriel and Alicia both coincidentally vote for Morgan, thinking she's the laziest. This forces a tie. They force rocks, and Brady is somehow out now. Jaime- Lisi Brady- Lisi Janu- Morgan Lisi- Morgan Alicia- Morgan Gabriel- Morgan Morgan- Lisi Danielle- Lisi Match Sixteen Utopia State of Freedom vs. The Bomb Squad Challenge: Floating Puzzle Patricia slows The Bomb Squad Down, they lose. Grant and his impressionable girls still have the edge on Natalie, Tracy, and Patricia. Natalie and Tracy realize it may be best if the tribe cuts off some fat challenge-wise (and literally) by voting Patricia out, and so they reluctantly agree. Grant- Patricia Julia- Patricia Kelly- Patricia Mary- Patricia Patricia- Julia Natalie- Patricia Tracy- Patricia Match Seventeen A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates vs. District 12 Challenge: Pilfering Pirates (ATTACK ZONE!!!!) The combined bruteness of James, Erik, Jonathan, and Ian wins for District 12. At the Series of Unfortunate Tribemates, Bubba finds the idol, but makes his possession of it painfully obvious. A core, sane group of Tyler, Cristina, Michelle, and Brendan want to take him out. Bubba's new buddy Judd, though, is brought in on the plan, and he wants to save his buddy. The group of four planned to split the vote 3-3 with Judd and Angie, putting three votes on Lisa who wasn't fitting in with anyone. Judd and Bubba bring Lisa in to vote for Brendan with them. At tribal, however, Bubba makes his plan exceedingly clear to everybody, and he plays his idol when everyone in the core four switches their votes to Judd. Judd goes. Judd- Brendan Brendan- Judd Michelle- Judd Cristina- Judd Angie- Lisa Lisa- Brendan Bubba- Brendan Tyler- Judd Match Eighteen The Oscars vs. BLU Team Challenge: Temple Transfer Dave Johnson assumes a rocket scientist could figure the puzzle out ("it's not rocket science!") but it's Kelley's ORG experience that wins for the Oscars because she's done this puzzle millions of times. At the BLU Team, Penny and Whitney together form a pretty feisty, southern minority. Kathy begins showing signs of "the crazy", scaring close ally Ramona. Dave gets power-drunk even though he totally got his ass saved through no deed of his own last time. Caleb is quiet and pensive. Chad has one leg. Whitney is voted out after she spits on Dave in anger. Penny- Dave Whitney- Dave Dave- Whitney Ramona- Whitney Kathy- Whitney Chad- Whitney Caleb- Whitney Match Nineteen vs. Skins Challenge: New Tribe Member wins after Rodney gets into a fight with the dummy and breaks it. Rodney, Osten, and fan favorite Jeff Wilson all become friends and start getting BRUTE together. Brandon is terribly bitchy about the trio. The older people on the tribe; Chris, Cassandra, and Cao Boi, decide this trio needs to be broken up. Nick is too lazy to work out with the trio, but he likes them, so he tells them of this plan. It becomes four vs. four, but Chris isn't about to have loyalties, so he flips to the young men and votes Brandon out for, in Rodney's words, "bein' too queeyah". Rodney- Brandon Cassandra- Rodney Osten- Brandon Brandon- Rodney Jeff- Brandon Chris- Brandon Cao Boi- Rodney Nick- Brandon Match Twenty The Tribe Formerly Known As Bayoneta vs. Team Vortex Challenge: Tan-Dy Gram The challenge is tangrams. Joe wins for The Tribe Formerly Known As Bayoneta cuz it seems like the kinda thing he'd know how to do for some reason. On Team Vortex, Josh and Brian are in the minority, but Jed's laziness is beginning to wear away at Gary, Nick, Jeanne and Jimmy. Brian decides to play "Bait Jed", somehow baiting him into not doing works. Also, it somehow works, so like, good for Brian. Jed goes. Josh- Jed Jed- Brian Brian- Jed Gary- Jed Jimmy- Jed Jeanne- Jed Nick- Jed Match Twenty-One The Mario Lanza Bros. vs. Hitler Did Nothing Wrong Challenge: Catch of the Day A challenge seemingly built for fish-mongerer Lydia, The Mario Lanza Bros. easily come out on top. On the Hitler tribe, Dirk, Chase, and Neleh have a Christian thing going on. Sandra doesn't trust them. She, Rita, and Mia form a group. Burton is looking to get revenge on Sandra for Pearl Islands, so he tries to work the Christians. Pete, however, wants to be the alpha-male, so he begins working with the Sandra group, telling the Queen of Burton's plan. It's looking like it's gonna be 4-4, but Mia manages to tempt virgin Dirk with her womanly charms into switching and voting Burton. Burton- Sandra Dirk- Burton Sandra- Burton Mia- Burton Chase- Sandra Neleh- Sandra Pete- Burton Rita- Burton Match Twenty-Two Two Percent Milk vs. The Final Team Challenge: Wicker Flicker Gregg and Matt pull it out for The Final Team. At Two Percent Milk, the ladies+Spencer alliance is looking to boringly take out Daniel, who's been too busy posing for the camera to do anything. Ever. They do, quite uneventfully. Daniel- Stephanie Papa Smurf- Daniel Spencer- Daniel Stephanie- Daniel Sydney- Daniel Cecelia- Daniel Tanya- Daniel Match Twenty-Three Survivor Smash Bros. Melee vs. Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart Challenge: Thai 21 Max Dawson uses his extensive knowledge of all-time worst Survivor challenges to win for his team. On Survivor Smash Bros. Melee, David and Nadiya find themselves both looking for the idol. Little do they know Katie actually found it. Katie wants to form a girls alliance to take out cweepy Matt, but Dolly is hesitant to commit. Michael and Kenny pair up and approach Katie, wanting to take out David. It is deemed that leader-y idol looker-y David is a bigger threat than cweepy, cweepy Matt, and David goes. Matthew- Heidi Dolly- David David- Nadiya Katie- David Michael- David Kenny- David Nadiya- David Dolly- David Match Twenty-Four The Sacramento Kings vs. The Mighty Mattresses Challenge: Jail Break Savage leads the Kings to victory with his leadery leadership. On The Mattresses, it seems like Joel is the clear choice to get out, but Gretchen and Kelly see his strength as too valuable. They try to flip Julie over to their side to take out former winner Sophie, but Sophie and Laura solidify a foursome with Stacy and Julie, and they vote Joel out. Joel- Sophie Gretchen- Sophie Kelly- Sophie Julie- Joel Stacy- Joel Laura- Joel Sophie- Joel Match Twenty-Five The Rock 98.8 FM vs. Queen Mary the Eleventeenth Challenge: Breathing Space Marcus wins for Queen Mary. On The Rock, the three SJDS boys quickly form a group. Troyzan and John butt heads, both wanting to be the leader of the tribe. They quickly campaign against each other. Paschal tries to recreate his father-daughter bond he had with Neleh with Kourtney, but she ain't having it. Jon trips over the idol, thereby finding it. Jill and Edgardo decide that they need to break up the SJDS trio, so they go to Troyzan, bringing Paschal and Kourtney in as well. They all vote John, who Troyzan sees as his rival. Troyzan- John John- Troyzan Jon- Troyzan Jill- John Paschal- John Drew- Troyzan Kourtney- John Edgardo- John Match Twenty-Six Nipples vs. The Keyboard Catz Challenge: Unchained Shamar weighs too much, breaks the balance beam, losing for Nipples. T-Bird realizes that the bro contingent of Fabio, Keith, and Bill are too stupid to break up, so she and Kim bring Skinny Ryan in, and realize they have to work with on-the-outs Shamar. They do so, reluctantly as possibly could be done, and vote Keith out, as he was the brains of the trio. T-Bird- Keith Keith- Shamar Shamar- Keith Bill- Shamar Fabio- Shamar Kim- Keith Skinny Ryan- Keith Match Twenty-Seven The Teen Titans vs. YASSSSS Challenge: Flip Out With the combo of Natalie's yelling and Dave's puzzling, The Teen Titans win. At YASSSSS, Charlie and Shirin are a quick pairing. They are amused enough at Coach to kinda want to work with him. Jeff has confessionals about what a blowhard Coach is. Keith is pretty content. Stacey tries to make a girls' alliance, but only Christa's really interested. Stacey ends up going for being useless altogether. Jenn finds an idol cuz she rocks. Stacey- Coach Jeff- Coach Coach- Stacey Shirin- Stacey Charlie- Stacey Keith- Stacey Christa- Coach Jenn- Stacey Match Twenty-Eight The Fighting Owls vs. T Challenge: Total Recall Bob already knows all the answers without looking at the Amazon home (for some reason). Owls win. Jeremiah joins the mess that is T, and Sash immediately convinces him to join him and Kat in the minority, because they're not as lame as Diane/Zoe. Carolyn is so happy to be in such control of Yve, Diane, and Zoe, all fairly incompetent. Dawson is willing to flip back to the young people, they force a tie of Carolyn and Sash. Diane's character is weak, and she flips on a revote. Carolyn- Sash Diane- Sash/Carolyn Zoe- Sash Yve- Sash Dawson- Carolyn Kat- Carolyn Sash- Carolyn Jeremiah- Carolyn Match Twenty-Nine The Mathletes play for individual immunity. Challenge: Survivor Archery Carolina wins because everybody sucked. Michelle is still pissed that her flirtmance is out, but John tells her to stay calm, because he has a plan. They try to lure Dan to their side with a graham cracker, but that plan is dumb because Dan doesn't want a graham cracker. John is voted out unceremoniously. John- Jaison Susie- John Michelle- Jaison Dan- John Jaison- John Carolina- John Nina- John